Come Hell Or High Water
by manga.geek.3
Summary: "Bastard Colonel." He muttered under his breathe. "All his-" cough, "fault." - Where Ed gets kidnapped and tortured. Rated T for language and obviously torture. Please R&R! Always makes my day! One-Shot. Slight Parental!RoyEd And unfortunately I do not own them.
1. Chapter 1

Ed sat in the chair, hands tied tightly behind his back. His once tightly bound, golden blonde locks lay matted around his shoulders, caked with sweat, dirt, and a little blood that had dripped from his split lip. He would have alchemied his way out of this situation had they left his automail hand attached to the arm itself, and left the rope unattached to the chair. Alas, his luck was sparse.

"Bastard Colonel." He muttered under his breathe. "All his-" cough, "fault." A mouse tredged its way across the damp cement, eyes glittering briefly his way from the small light in the room.

He would have used his feet to nudge the creature away from this horrid place, but the men who had kidnapped him had learned rather quickly that the fullmetal alchemist wasn't a prodigy for nothing. It wasn't in their best interest to leave any limb loose. Ed gave a short laugh, remembering.

He'd given a least one of the men a broken leg and proceeded to break another's nose and bruise a few arms before they had restrained him further, giving their own bout of punches to his face and kicks to his stomach.

Being in the middle of a mission - and a simple one at that - it should have taken him less than two days to complete. But in his rush to complete the necessities, he'd failed to completely recognize how strange the citizens were acting. As if any touch by the Fullmetal Alchemist would cause them to burn away into nothing.

Of course, he had known of the shaky relationship between them and the military. In the recent past, a state alchemist had failed to find the mayor's daughter. The military had been requested to find the rat in their town who dared ask for a ransom from their precious mayor; and because the city had a large enough population, the Fuhrer had decided to grant their request for militant help.

But when the state alchemist found the young girl, it was too late. Military records stated that she had been beaten many times over, raped, and tortured. She was nine years old.

The Mayor lasted only a year before he put in his resignation and disappeared from sight. No amount of apologies could stop the tragic rage from blazing in his eyes any time the military was mentioned. And although it was misdirected, he blamed the military for all the horrific things that happened to his daughter. He left the limelight with tears streaking his face.

So it was no surprise to Ed to find out it was the grieving Mayor that had enforced this kidnapping; and much to his chagrin, he realized that the citizens had probably _known_ that something like this would happen. And if Ed had understood the power of hate that resided here, he probably would have brought Al with him.

He groaned at his stupidity. He had felt something off for the last half of that first day, but had dismissed the feeling as nothing more than the cautious looks everyone would give him as he walked the streets. He went to bed that night restless with nightmares that haunted him twenty-four seven.

So what better way to capture a young, prodigy alchemist? Nightly ambush. Ed had awoken to a cloth of chloral film against his mouth and nose. He barely had time to do any sort of alchemy before he had passed out. And so it was that he had found himself in the damp, rancid cellar; bruised, beaten, and feeling weaker than he had in a long time.

"Bastard Colonel," he muttered once again for the thousandth time. "...should have… warned me. Or something..." The mouse was running and pausing to sniff against the wet brick wall to Ed's left. He thought that it should at least have the decency to stop and listen when Ed spoke. "Damn mouse." His throat hurt. Throwing up what little they gave him to eat every day probably didn't help. "Damn Colonel."

He couldn't help but curse his superior. One week. He'd been here for an entire week filled with questioning and torture and that bastard Colonel had yet to show his face. Surely a rescue wasn't an idealized hope! But Edward had begun to realize that a rescue party would probably take a little longer than it had in the past.

Unlike other times that he'd been kidnapped, the Mayor was a least a little smart and brought along his own alchemist.

"Ha-ha!" He'd laughed in Edwards surprised face when the alchemist blasted off his automail hand and sealed the metal band around the metal arm. No chance of Edward beating them off with that arm, now.

"I'd be careful if I were you," He'd stated, trying to be calm, "the Colonel doesn't take kindly to those who hurt his men,"

"Your precious colonel won't have a chance before I'm through with you!" The harshness of his tone was not lost on Ed. If he didn't find a way out of this situation fast, he'd be dead. He couldn't let that happen. He _couldn't_. Al needed him, and Edward wouldn't let his promise be wasted.

" _I'm_ going _to get you your body back, Al, and when I do, I'm going to buy you as much quiche and apple pie as you want."_ He'd made the promise on more than one occasion. He wasn't going to let something as stupid as being kidnapped by a murderer get in his way.

Bravado. It was all bravado.

"Argh!" Ed growled with frustration, trying, once again, to loosen the metal from his flesh wrist. "THIS IS SO STUPID!" A fit of coughs accompanied his outburst.

"Damn…" cough, "that hurt." At this point, he could only hope they'd find him before he really was killed. That first day he'd been thrown in this shithole known as his prison, the Mayor had stated he'd planned on doing just that.

" _Well well, who would've thought they'd be stupid enough to send their young prodigy_ here _of all places." The ex-mayor walked around Ed. His bulky form moving quicker than you'd first believe upon seeing his appearance._

" _Heh, who would've thought you'd be stupid enough to kidnap the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Ed's voice was quiet with condescension. Strange, for the Fullmetal Alchemist, but definitely more disconcerting than his usual loud, rambunctious manner. "The idiot Colonel and his men will come beat your ass before you know what's hit you."_

" _Oh, I don't think I need to worry about that," The mayor smirked, knowingly, his wild brown hair falling slightly over his eyes. Another man of taller stature and much broader shoulders appeared at his right, gazing steadily at the beaten boy._

" _This here is Mardoch. He'll be guarding your - ahem - 'cell' for the time being." Ed almost laughed in his face. Although Mardoch was quite taller (he cringed with annoyance at himself for such a thought) than both he and the mayor, Ed had taken on homunculi. He could beat this guy even with his hands bound, such as they were. The look on Ed's face must have tipped the mayor off._

 _Oh, and did I forget to mention that he's an Alchemist? You won't be found easily, young prodigy."_

" _Why me?" Ed had to ask. Because really, if the man wanted revenge, why not kill the men who killed his daughter? Or at the very least, go after the alchemist who failed to find her in time._

 _Anger crossed the mayor's features and he slapped Ed across the face. "Because of you military dogs, my daughter is gone! I'm going to do to you exactly what they did to my daughter. Worse, actually." The mayor had positioned himself in front of Ed, both hands holding tightly to the arms of the chair, his face too close to Ed's face for comfort._

" _Yeah, but why me? Why not the alchemist who didn't catch her killers in time?" He needed the answer, because this was just stupid._

" _Why!?" A heavy punch to his stomach caught Ed off guard. "Because, young prodigy. Being the hero of the people, you are valuable! They_ need _you. And what better way to get revenge than to kill the one they need?" His maniacal laugh caused Ed to freeze. Kill? He intended to kill? That bastard Colonel had better make an appearance quick otherwise there'd be hell to pay._

" _Why don't you just get it over with, then? Save yourself the effort of keeping me falsely hostage?" It was all a farce. An act. Ed would_ not _show them fear._

" _Oh no, dear Edward Elric," the mayor grinned dangerously, "I think enjoying watching you suffer will make them suffer just as much. You aren't going to be the only one, of course. But you're a start." He spit in Ed's face. "All military dogs will pay for what they allowed happen. You can count on that."_

" _You've got some serious issues, douchebag." Ed wanted to gag at the spit on his face. Seriously? Spit? That was just gross. "If you think Mustang will let you get away with this, you're an idiot."_

" _We'll be long gone before your_ precious _buddies find you. I only wish I could see their faces when they find their dear young prodigy in a mangled, bloodied heap!" This guy really needed to get over the evil laugh thing, "and when they realize that what happened to you is exactly what happened to my daughter? They'll wish they had taken me more seriously."_

" _You're just an idiot who can't get over the fact that he failed. Seriously, grow up. You're not the only one with pain and regret." He'd meant to say that louder than he did. But thoughts of Al and never fulfilling his promises entered his mind, causing his shoulders to sag just a tich._

" _Stupid boy. Has no idea when to shut his mouth." The mayor then popped him a good one, and Ed fell unconscious._

In the days since that incident, the Mayor had shown his face at least once a day. Sometimes twice. Usually with another form of torture. Ed felt a little bit of pride when he found out that if he held back his cries just a little bit, he could irritate the mayor. Defiance was, after all, his strong suit. He wouldn't give the mayor much satisfaction of seeing him cry. He had to be strong. For Al. But his resolve was dissolving. He'd found out just a few hours earlier how long the mayor intended to torture him here. Three weeks. He was going to torture for three weeks, just like they had his daughter, and that was the end of it.

"Just you wait, Edward Elric. On that last day I'm going to do something special." He grinned gleefully as he pulled out a fingernail, happy that he was able to get some sort of painful cringe out of the boy.

"What-" pant, "do you plan on doing, exactly?" And because the mayor assumed he had everything under control - Ed fiercely prayed to whatever God was out there that he didn't - he gave a short response, relishing in the horror so blatantly displayed on Ed's face.

"Death by torture." Ed couldn't help the sharp intake of breath. "I'm going to watch you slowly fade away. You, and every military dog, are going to wish they had _never_ crossed me." He pulled out another fingernail and laughed as he left a shaking Ed behind him.

The mouse peeped across the room, pulling Ed out of his reverie. His hand _ached_. Seriously, if that stupid-ass Colonel had at least _emphasized_ what Ed may be getting himself into, he could've been better prepared to handle the situation. He sure as hell would've brought Al with him. There would have been no way these idiots could have snuck up on him had Al been there; an ever-comforting presence despite being a soul bound to metal. Despite the overwhelming guilt Ed held for that very fact. Despite feeling so ridiculously guilty that Ed had been the one to bind Al's soul to armor.

"Bastard Colonel." He grimaced once more. It seemed that was the only thing he could find the effort to say to the stupid mouse keeping his company. He could still remember the smirk on Mustang's face as he was leaving.

" _So, what's the mission this time?" Ed had flopped onto the couch in Mustang's office. Al stood outside._

" _A_ small _dispute in the city of Canan. Shouldn't take more than two-days time. I trust you can handle this."_

" _DON'T CALL ME SMALL, DAMMIT!" Ed's nostrils flared indignantly. The Bastard Colonel really had it coming. Really. Just one punch. It would feel so damn good. Riza Hawkeyes ever watchful gaze nearby, however, held Ed back. Mustang smirked._

 _Looking over the damn assessment, Ed could see that Mustang was right. It wouldn't take him very long to get this over with. So much so, that he figured he could let Al stay here and continue researching while he handled the situation. He'd be back in no time, and ready to take on what needed to be done to complete their goal._

" _They've had some disputes in the past with the military, but that shouldn't be much of a problem."_

 _Ed sighed then stood as he listened to Mustang finish his review of what needed to be done. The sooner he could get Al's body back, the sooner he could stop having to do the military's dirty work._

" _Oh, and Fullmetal," Mustang called as Ed turned to leave._

" _Yeah?" He paused at the door._

" _Careful not to injure yourself. I hear they have_ little _patience in their hospitals."_

 _A loud bang and a shout of 'SHUT UP COLONEL BASTARD' could be heard throughout the entirety of the building._

And it really should have been that easy. But they'd misjudged the disdain the citizens had for the military. Even the hero of the people had a hard time getting people to accept his visitation to help correct the dispute. Albeit reluctantly, they accepted his help and he felt sure that he'd be back to headquarters halfway through the next day.

Obviously, Ed was wrong and now felt himself in extreme discomfort and, for the first time in a long time, despair. What would Al do if Ed was gone? Surely he'd continue searching for a way to get his body back, right? But that was Ed's burden to bear. Not Al's. Never Al's.

He needed to get out of this damn cellar before he croaked. But his efforts were wistful at best; his malnourished body being too weak and shaky to tug very hard.

Suddenly, the wall that had been enforced by Murdoch fell away to reveal Murdoch, the -ahem- ex-mayor, and a scantily clad woman he had yet to meet. The mouse scurried to a small crack in the wall.

"Well well, Ed. You're looking quite handsome this evening." The ex-mayor cackled devilishly. There was a delight to his eyes that had Ed more fearful than if he was going to pull another fingernail out, or sear his skin with hot metal. Which he had done on several occasions so far. There seemed to be no end to what kind of torture this demented man would do to Ed.

"Oh come now, Mayor, this poor boy looks like he is in need of some fun." The woman sauntered her way over to Ed, placing a well manicured nail on his bruised shoulder. Ed flinched, her touch seeming to burn a whole greater than the hot metal had done, and hurting far worse than the actual burns themselves. A sick sensation began to roil in his stomach.

"Now now, Marie. There'll be time for that in a minute." He watched ed for a minute, a knife twisting lazily in his hand. Ed gazed back. He tried to ignore the woman who stood too closely to his side, but it wasn't easy. Her perfume wafted heavily in the stale air.

"We need to moved Ed to another location. One week in the same spot is long enough."

Hey may not have meant to, but those two sentences were enough to give Ed a spark of hope. Mustang had to be hot on their trail if they felt the need to relocate him.

"Aw, but I was hoping to have some fun today," the woman pouted. It was beginning to be clear what exactly it was that she meant. The three things that happened to the Mayor's daughter were: Beaten, tortured and... Ed felt his face go white. They were planning on raping him before they killed him.

"There's no need to worry about that, dearest Marie. You'll get your fun later tonight." The Mayor came to stand in front of Ed. He grazed the smooth edges of his knife against Ed's bare chest. They had stripped him of his shirt a few days prior in order to adequately burn his skin. "But first," and he cut the knife into a still fresh burn wound. Edward, although he tried his best to stay silent, couldn't help the small noise that left his throat. He was pretty sure he would be sick once again.

Blood dripped from the wound. Ed sure as hell hoped that when Mustang got here, that he burned this man with boils. Ed had never wished murder on anyone, but there were some people he would love to see seriously injured. Normally he'd do the honors himself, but he grudgingly admitted to himself that in this case, he'd have to let the others do it for him.

The knife was held to his cheek, and sliced just a small cut across. Ed deflected a greater cut by jerking his head away, having enough energy to defy the mayor's intentions. But it was a small victory once the Mayor forcefully grabbed his chin and held it straight.

"Now you listen here, young prodigy. You are, to under no circumstances, run away. I'm willing to wait three weeks to kill you off, but I won't hesitate to make you an amputee before that last day. Got it?"

"An amputee?" Ed quipped, hotly, "are you a dolt? I'm already an amputee." Ed coughed once again as another punch found its way to his stomach.

"Shove it, boy. Otherwise you'll find your flesh arm useless." But Ed felt a surge of anger pump through his body. He was weak, beaten, bruised, tortured, and yet he still had a desire to break free from the crazy old man's grasp.

It lasted only a few seconds before the alchemist Murdoch had Ed's face against a wall, and the Mayor forcefully breaking a finger. It seemed there was no end to what they would do. Ed couldn't help his vision going black for just a moment.

That moment must've been longer than he had anticipated, because the next thing he knew, he was on a bed, arms and legs bound to the bedpost. His body looked as if somebody had tried to wash him. With the bedroom dimly brighter with natural light of the sunset coming from a window, Ed was able to take a closer look at his chest. He could see that his ribcage was showing just a bit too much, and knew that he was going to have scar marks all over his body for this.

"Dammit," he muttered weakly, "Al's really going to worry about this." Ed heard a door slam open and saw Marie, scantily clad, sashay her way into the bedroom.

 _Oh Shit_ he thought. They really intended to have their way with him. _Oh shit. Ohshitohshitohshit_. There was a terror in his eyes that was different from ideas of being tortured. He could handle that pain. He was prepared for that pain. But this was terrifyingly different. The woman known as Marie smiled silkily and walked his way, sitting on the bed and caressing his wound-filled chest.

He hissed at her touch, feeling quite ill. He had to get away before she could do anything. But it didn't matter how much he jerked his hands or legs to get away. He was too weak to really make a different. He needed help, he realized with agitation. Dammit all to Hell he needed that Colonel Bastard to save him.

"Any time now, Bastard!" He spoke weakly with slight panic, and as if on cue, there was a loud bang below and Marie stopped her probing and silky words to listen.

"WHERE IS HE!" A distinct voice that could only belong to Mustang roared throughout what Ed could barely determine as a house. Relief washed over him, even if he hated to admit it. Marie looked at Edward once more, a small pout on her perfectly plump lips, looking as if she was unsure whether she wanted to continue or not. It took less than ten seconds before she made a decision. Bending forward towards his face, she gave Ed (who couldn't help the "mph") a wet kiss before she hurriedly went to the window and jumped.

Unconcerned with whether or not she lived, Ed listened with anticipation. He could hear a woman speaking, but it was muffled with the door closed. Cries from anyone else who happened to be in the house at this unfortunate time were also heard. He laughed weakly at how idiotic they were to think they'd get away with this.

With a start, Ed heard a slight banging up the stairs and tensed, before he realized he recognized the clinking. _Alphonse_.

The door slammed open and there stood his younger brother.

"Oh Ed." Alphonse said softly, standing so still as if he'd been shocked to see the state of his brother. Ed cursed slightly, wishing that Alphonse hadn't seen him in this state at all.

"I _SWEAR_ I will burn you all to a crisp if you don't tell me where my subordinate is." Mustangs voice wafted up the stairs, and both Ed and Al looked that way, then at each other. And Ed grinned.

"Oh brother, what have they done to you?" Alphonse muttered softly as he came to untie Ed. He paused for a second to realize that the rope binding his automail was actually tied against metal that was still fused to his automail arm.

"I found him, Colonel!" Alphonse yelled as he continued to help Ed out. His face was swollen, his hands were swollen _and_ broken, his belly was swollen, and _dammit all_ it hurt to move. He coughed as Alphonse helped him sit up. They heard a rushing noise up the stairs and then Mustang and Hawkeye entered the room. They gaped briefly in surprise at the state Edward was in and Ed was sure he saw murderous intent in the Flame Alchemist's eyes. But then Ed spoke, breaking the tense silence.

"Took you long enough," he choked out. It was funny how Ed could visibly see everyone relax by those few little words. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were worried." Mustang snorted and walked over.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, shorty." He replied, slightly amused. Ed was about to reply but froze as he saw Mustang almost put a hand on Ed's shoulder. Mustang, seeing Ed covered in burn marks and open wounds, thought otherwise. His gloved hand fisted as he pulled back.

"How. The _hell_. Did this happen, Edward?" When Mustang brings out Ed's full name, you know he means business.

"Ambush," he replied weakly. Alphonse hovered close by, a constant protector for Ed. And he really, _really_ didn't want to explain to the bastard right this very moment every detail that happened. He hoped that his one word was enough of an answer for now because he could hardly speak. It was right then that he coughed. "Ow…" he moaned.

"Are you okay, Brother?" He smiled as best he could at Alphonse, and hunched over, clutching his ribs. He was pretty sure at least one was broken by this point. Mustang looked like he was about to say something more but Hawkeye's "Colonel" stopped him. He watched Ed struggle for a moment and resigned himself to waiting until after they had him looked at.

"Let's get you cleaned up, shorty."

"Don't call me... short!" Ed shot back with a wheezy cough at the end. Mustang smirked, hiding his worry, and he and Al helped Ed carefully walk down the stairs. It was dark by the time they entered the living room which had a small light turned on (it turned out they'd taken Ed to a Bed 'n' Breakfast). Hawkeye was in front with her gun cocked, ready to fire. The room, it seemed, was filled with burn marks along every wall. Havoc was standing near the doorway, his own gun cocked and ready to shoot if necessary. Murdoch was bound and groaning in a corner, and the ex-Mayor lay in his own beaten heap. By the slight, painful tightening of Mustang's hand, Ed was sure that the ex-Mayor was getting off easier than Mustang desired. And if the twitch in Hawkeyes eyebrow were any indication, she felt the same way. Ed was startled to see that Marie was also bound and gagged, although she seemed less hurt in comparison.

He felt like gagging at the sight of her and, in fact, happened to do so, groaning in the process. His ribs really felt like they were burning, and his hand was throbbing like the noonday sun on a hot summer's day. Really, they did one hell of a job in roughing him up. He laughed in the face of everyone's worry.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost." He laughed as Al and Mustangs hovering hands lingered nearby. Mustang merely rolled his eyes and Alphonse tried not to have a mini panic attack.

"Brother! This is no time for jokes!"

"Sorry Al," Ed apologized. Alphonse was right, but really, it was hard enough to see the concerned looks in their eyes. Ed didn't _do_ concern.

"Come on, Fullmetal. Everyone's waiting for your return." Ed stumbled to a stand, leaning heavily on both Alphonse and the Colonel Bastard. And for the first time in a long time, Ed was extremely grateful for the efficiency of Mustang and his crew. And then Mustang made a call to Hawkeye who replied she understood, and suddenly there were plenty of backup to take the ex-Mayor and his accomplices into custody.

"Holy Hell this hurts a lot," Edward muttered as he limped his way out.

"Idiot. Of course it does." Al replied,

"Next time, try not to get kidnapped, alright Ed?" Mustang quipped.

And Ed laughed, as if he could've helped it. "Right."

The End

 _Hi Everyone! So, this is my first time writing a one-shot for the Fullmetal Alchemist! I hope you enjoy it! Although, admittedly, I feel a little twisted having written this. I'm not sure I care too much about the ending, either, but for now it'll have to do. Anyway, please let me know what you think! I really love any and all reviews that I get!_ _It seriously makes my day. :)_


	2. Author's Note

**Hey All! Though this is not a new chapter or anything, I figured I'd let everyone know that I have written a companion story to this one! It's called "Through The Silence of Day". It's written from Mustang's perspective! So if you desire to read his end of things, go take a look! :D**


End file.
